This collapsible sun shade for vehicle windows is an invention which relates to sun shades and specifically to sun shades which are disposed on the inside of vehicle windows for protecting the interior of the vehicle from unwanted heat and light.
The invention answers several opportunities for improvement on existing art. For example, the device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 by A. Levy can be improved by making the sun shade easier to install and remove, making the sun shade more easily adaptable to various sized windows, and making the sun shade collapsible into a small package for easy handling and storage.
The device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,881 by D. Monteath and T. B. Watson uses center mounted roller shades so that a sun shade can be more easily installed and removed. However, the ease of use can be still improved further along with the adaptability and the stow size.
The device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,334 by G. Yadegar and P. V. Aframian explicitly addresses the issue of closing the sun shade into a smaller package. Nonetheless the stow size can still be improved further along with the ease of use and adaptability.
The device proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,215 by P. Sing seeks to improve thermal insulation by using pumped air flow through channels in the shade. Even with the slight air pressure entailed in this pumped air flow the Sing patent teaches the need for separate means for shaping, supporting, and mounting the device.
Thus, there are opportunities for improvements in sun shades for vehicle windows by improving stow size, ease of use, and adaptability which are answered by the invention specified here.